disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Feast
Feast is a 2014 animated short film that was produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It made its debut at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on June 10, 2014, and was released theatrically alongside the film Big Hero 6. Feast utilizes the hand-drawn and CG-amalgamated "Meander" animation style previously used in the Oscar-winning short Paperman. In 2015, Feast won the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. Summary Feast is the story of one man's love life as seen through the eyes of his best friend and dog, Winston, and revealed bite by bite through the meals they share. Plot Winston is a stray dog, looking for food. One night, he meets a human named James. James gives him a couple of french fries and decides to adopt him. Throughout the years, Winston thoroughly enjoys the food he is given by James; some items are given to him, some are spilled, and some he is allowed to eat. But one day James falls in love with a waitress, named Kirby, at a diner. When they start dating, Winston gets nothing but dog food and vegetables (as Kirby tries to help keep them healthy), which upsets him. One day, James and Kirby have an argument and she leaves him, which drops James into a deep depression. Winston is happy at first because he and James have returned to eating junk foods, but after a while, he notices how unhappy his owner has been. He then decides to get the couple back together. Carrying in his mouth a sprig of parsley that was often placed on his dog food (usually by Kirby), Winston goes to the restaurant where Kirby works. Even though the restaurant is filled with temptations of food, Winston pushes forward and finds Kirby. James, who is running after Winston, catches up to him and makes up with his love. James and Kirby are soon married and move to a new house with Winston. Winston is back to eating dog food, but he no longer cares since his owner is happy. One day, however, Winston meets a new addition to the family -- a son, who has a habit of dropping food. With a new family member to drop food for him, Winston's happy junk-food-filled life resumes as he enjoys the child's 1st birthday, reveling in falling birthday cupcakes. James and Kirby's family continues to grow, and they soon have a messy daughter as well. Cast *Stephen Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Ben Bledsoe *David Cowgill *Terri Douglas *Fuschia! *Jackie Gonneau *Katie Lowes as Kirby *Brandon Scott *Adam Shapiro *Tommy Snider as James *Mark Ann Stewart Uncredited *Dee Bradley Baker as Winston Trivia *''Feast'' is referenced in Big Hero 6, in the form of graffiti on a wall that says "Φst". Φ is the Greek letter "phi", making it "phi-st", which is pronounced the same as "feast". Next to it are paw prints, referencing Winston. *Katie Lowes, who voices Kirby in the short, also voices Abigail Callaghan in the theatrically connected feature film Big Hero 6. Gallery Feastfirstimage.jpg Feast Pamphlet.jpg Feast Winston's first meal.JPG Feast Winston meets James.JPG HappyNationalDogDayFeast.jpg Feast Winston eats nachos.jpg Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films.jpg D23 Disney Animation Short Film Collection.jpeg Disney Animation Short Film Collection Playlist.jpg Videos The Making of Disney Short Film 'Feast' Disney's Feast - Special Look External links * de:Liebe geht durch den Magen nl:Feast Category:Animated shorts Category:2014 films Category:Hybrid films Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:3-D films Category:Featured shorts Category:Academy Award winning films